Today's mobile devices are often equipped with processors that may perform many tasks, such as running various applications, recording data, playing media, and performing other tasks for a user. Mobile devices include telecommunication devices, Wi-Fi devices, and other devices having connectivity to a network. Although these devices have powerful processing capabilities, they often have limited onboard resources, such as limited energy sources in the form of batteries. With the increasing data usage, the operation time of a mobile device is significantly affected by how effective the mobile device handles its power consumption.